A Very McKinley Prom
by danrdarrenc
Summary: McKinley's Prom told through lines from "A Very Potter Musical"s Yule Ball. Spoilers for episode 2x20 "Prom Queen."


It was the night of the McKinley High Junior Prom. The gym was all decked out in papier-mâché streamers and balloons adorned the ceiling. Tables were laid out along the dance floor and the platform stage was waiting patiently for New Directions to take their place on top of it. At eight o'clock, the juniors started to file in pair-by-pair and slowly fill the gym with noise and laughter. Girls called to each other about how awesome their dresses were and boys looked at each other, all secretly wishing that they were anywhere but here.

At a few minutes past eight, Artie, Puck, and Sam took to the stage and began singing a cover of Rebecca Black's "Friday." As the three boys were singing about finding a seat on the bus, Kurt and Blaine cautiously walked into the gym. No one bothered them, so they made their way over to where Mercedes, Rachel, and Jesse St. James were sitting.

"Hi!" Kurt said enthusiastically. "Mercedes, Rachel, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, Kurt. I love your kilt!" Mercedes complimented her best friend.

"I made myself," Kurt gushed proudly.

"Hi, Blaine," Rachel said.

"Hi," Blaine responded a little awkwardly. He still felt embarrassed about using her as an experiment for his sexuality.

"Are you thirsty, Blaine? I'm going to get some punch," Kurt said to his boyfriend.

"Sure. I'll come with you."

"I wouldn't do that," Mercedes said.

"Why not?" Blaine asked.

"There's Squirt in it," Rachel answered in whisper, though the crowd was going so crazy at the music there was no chance she was going to be overheard. "Artie spiked it when Coach Sylvester wasn't looking."

"Never mind, then," Kurt said, sitting down in one of the empty chairs at the table. "I'll stay dehydrated."

Blaine smiled a little at Kurt's dramatics and sat down next to him.

While Kurt and Blaine talked to their friends, across the room Santana and David Karofsky were standing together keeping an eye out for any trouble makers. After all, they _were _the Bullywhips; that didn't change just because it was Prom night.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Santana asked. "You totally look like you've just been bitch slapped by me."

"I – I think I'm in trouble of falling in love with Kurt Hummel," Dave responded slowly and quietly. He was staring at Kurt, watching him laugh at something Blaine said.

"Whoa, really?" Santana asked, her eyes flashing over to the table.

Dave gulped and nodded.

"He's the hottest boy I've ever seen. I don't know why I'd ever be so mean," Dave said, his eyes still on Kurt.

"Alright, alright, don't get all sappy and remorseful on me," Santana said, as Rachel took her place on stage and started to sing Christina Perri's "Jar of Hearts." "Let's dance," Santana said, grabbing Dave's tie and pulling him onto the dance floor.

A few feet away from them were Quinn and Finn, whose eyes occasionally kept flickering to Rachel, who was quite clearly singing the song to him. Santana saw Quinn whisper something into Finn's ear, as Blaine walked onto the stage accompanied by Tina and Brittany.

As soon as Blaine started belting out Black Kids "I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You," Santana and Dave quickly broke apart. Dave walked back to the side of the gym, but kept his eyes focused on Kurt who was now jumping up and down and clapping, enjoying his boyfriend's performance. Santana stood next to him, watching what was going down on the dance floor.

Quinn was still dancing with Finn. But he was watching Rachel dance with Jesse, who was now kissing her neck.

In the blink of an eye, Finn was pulling Rachel away from Jesse.

"I believe I was dancing with the lady!" Jesse said.

"I'm cutting in," Finn retorted, ignoring Quinn's gasp of horror.

"Well, I find that to be very rude," Jesse barked back.

"Alright, why don't we find out what the lady has to say," Finn said, gesturing wildly to Rachel.

"Guys, come on stop it," Rachel and Quinn pleaded, trying to pry the two boys apart.

"What do you say, Rachel?" Jesse asked angrily.

"Boys, while I'm usually asking for all kinds of attention, there's no need for you to fight over me," Rachel said seriously.

"Come on, Finn. Let's dance," Quinn said, tugging on his arm.

"No!" Finn said, pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"I'm thirsty!" Rachel shouted in an attempt to get the two boys to stop fighting.

"Oh! I can get you something to drink. I'll get you some punch," Jesse said, spinning on the spot and starting to walk towards the punch bowl.

"No, I'll get the punch," Finn said, pushing Jesse out of the way.

"No, I'll get the punch!" Jesse said emphatically, bowling over other dancing students in his attempt to get to the punch before Finn.

"Fine. Have the punch," Finn said, punching Jesse in the face. Rachel screamed, just as Blaine's song ended.

Jesse touched his nose gingerly, looked at his hand, and said, "I'm bleeding! Look at this!" He showed his fingers to Rachel.

In less than two seconds, Sue Sylvester was at their sides, banning both boys from the rest of the dance and dragging them out of the gymnasium, as the candidates for Prom King and Prom Queen filed onto the stage.

Principal Figgins stepped up to the microphone, announcing David Karofsky as Prom King. Everyone cheered and Santana jumped up and down, expecting to be named Queen. A minute later Principal Figgins was reading "Kurt Hummel" off of the card and Kurt was in the hallway crying to Blaine, who was trying to calm him down.

Quinn ran out of the gym followed by Rachel, as did Santana followed by Brittany. The atmosphere inside the gym was one of shocked whispers and tension that could be cut with a knife.

Ten minutes passed before Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana re-entered the gym, all feeling better and rallying together for Kurt's sake. Two minutes more and Kurt walked back inside. The room fell into dead silence. He made his way up to the microphone to be crowned Queen and make a joke about the royal wedding. The room exploded in laughter, cheers, and claps and Dave and Kurt descended down the stairs onto the dance floor.

As soon as Mercedes and Santana started singing ABBA's "Dancing Queeen," Dave ran out of the gym, leaving Kurt standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind Kurt. He turned to see Blaine standing there. "Can I have this dance?"

Kurt smiled for two seconds before saying, "Yes. Yes you may" and taking Blaine's outstretched hand.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as they swayed to the music.

"Don't thank me yet," Blaine said. "I'm not a very good dancer."

"You're the best dancer that ever was," Kurt said.

"Well, I've got a confession to make," Blaine said, looking at Kurt and smiling. "These shoes right here are magical enchanted dancing shoes." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm just messing with you. I'm just awesome at dancing."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a second and then burst into laughter.

"You're such a dork," Kurt said.

"You know it," Blaine said, smiling.

After a couple minutes, Kurt said, "I'm getting kind of dizzy." He stopped dancing, since the music had ended anyway and students around them had started to gather their things.

"Maybe we should stop spinning," Blaine said. "It's from all the spinning."

"We have stopped spinning," Kurt said, smiling at how cheesy they were being by reciting lines from non-Disney Disney movies.

Blaine gave Kurt a cheeky grin and brought their lips together. They broke apart when Noah Puckerman's voice said, "Get a room!"

Kurt and Blaine both grinned and filed out of the gym, alongside the other not-Finn members of New Directions.


End file.
